


12 Days of Sanditon - Day 12 - This Gift

by Angie_loves_Sanditon



Series: 12 days of Sanditon (Christmas) [12]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: 12 Days of Sanditon, Fanart, Fanfiction, Gen, Tumblr: Sanditon Creative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_loves_Sanditon/pseuds/Angie_loves_Sanditon
Summary: @sanditoncreative #12 Days of SanditonDay 12 - This GiftThis final poem is inspired by Mrs Campion and is written in the hope the character develops a conscience. The only way she could redeem herself would be to let him go.Hope you like this one and all the others. I plan to put them all in to one work at some point.Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Eliza Campion/Sidney Parker
Series: 12 days of Sanditon (Christmas) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572163
Kudos: 6





	12 Days of Sanditon - Day 12 - This Gift

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pn3PvT1Ej)


End file.
